Frozen
by midnight-arianna
Summary: A prophecy was said over 100 years ago about a vampire taking out the Volturi. The Volturi are harvesting humans for their blood. What happens when a young vampire is the key to saving the human race and knows nothing of her family. Co/amance cullen.


**I do NOT own Twilight or the song Frozen. **

* * *

1920 Carlisle's POV

"Now this is an interesting case. The girl's parents committed her because of night terrors. Since she has been here they have been mostly about one event. She says she sees a young girl burning down a castle full of demons with red eyes wearing black robes," said the female doctor.

The last part caught my interest so I asked, "So Dr. Johnson what is the patients name?"

"Her name is Mary Alice Brando, do you have any thoughts on the case Dr. Cullen," she replied?

"I'm not sure yet. Does she remember these visions when she wakes up? Please call me Carlisle," I said.

"No she doesn't, and in that case please call me Anna," said Dr. Johnson.

I touched her shoulder and said, "I know a few people that would find this case interesting. Let me run it by them and I will get back to you."

*****

100 years later….

Saya POV

"And that was Frozen by Obsedian Butterfly," the DJ on the radio said. I smiled, my number one hit. Yes I was Obsedian Butterfly. My real name is Saya and I'm not your normal high school girl. First I was a famous singer, second I was a vampire. To top all that I wasn't even a normal vamp. I could shape shift and could affect all of the elements. I started singing and writing songs after my ordeal and losing my mom. Both were traumatic I needed a way to release my anger. I found out that I had powers when I was so mad I was screaming the room I was in started shaking then things started catching on fire. It wasn't until I started singing that I realized I could control these new found powers. Singing was the only thing that helped me work through my problems and look where it had brought me. I am a 17 year old girl, one of the most famous singers out there and now I'm driving my convertible Mustang GT home to my amazing house.

Once I got home I could see a troubled look on my dad, Trystan's face. "What's up," I asked?

"Well I have to go away on business for a while and I'm not exactly sure when I'll be back," he replied. I was surprised, since mom died dad had never left me for more than a day or so, he even went on tour with me. "I was thinking you could stay with Grams for a bit. I think a new environment could really help you get past the last 6 months," dad said as he forced a weak smile.

I could see that he wasn't happy with having to leave me but that he felt he needed to so I didn't push the issue. "So when are you taking off then dad?" I asked wondering how long I had till my world was turned upside down again.

He lost his smile when he said, "Well I got a phone call today from a company asking me to come as soon as I could to help them with a bug in their software. I plan on driving you to grams tomorrow and flying out afterward."

"Wow that soon," I replied fairly astonished. "So how long do you think you will be gone for? I mean I have never stayed with Grams without you or mom before."

"I'm sure you will be ok. You know Grams and you know the rules. No trouble, no fighting, and no…"

"Boys!" I cut him off. "I know dad it's the same set of rules you always tell me."

"Yeah and you know why. No trouble because our family doesn't need to be looked at for anything besides your singing. Fighting could lead to an outburst of your powers. On top of those two we don't need the Volturi watching us. As for the boys, well I am your father and none are good enough for you."

"Dad I will never look at a guy the same again. I don't like them, I definitely don't trust them and most of all they all think the same damn thing," I replied. I swore to myself six months ago that I would never date or trust another guy. I trusted my band members because they had been my friends for years.

"I know angel and I will never forgive myself for letting that happen to you," my dad replied hugging me tight. I hugged back. "Now go pack up everything you want to take with you. Grams is bound to have some stuff for you already so you can leave some behind."

"Ok daddy," I replied with a small smile. I turn and started up the stairs. "Oh and daddy it wasn't your fault," I said before running upstairs and packing up my room.

* * *

**Ok I hope you all like this. Please review. I know it doesn't sound like much right now but it will get interesting. No Flames please.**


End file.
